The Cost of Fair Play
by warmiko69
Summary: Writen by Pesha from AFF. i just change some things around and added.
1. the original from Pesha

It's called: The Cost of Fair Play and it by: Pesha from AFF.

The Cost of Fair Play

_Generations have stood behind the old adage "all is fair in love and war." Why shouldn't I? He knew what he was getting when he accepted my...offer. After five years of begging for love -Sakura's love-, he was willing to take what he could get...what I offer him is not more than he deserves. Innocence is for the weak. This is not about love._

_Except talking. I hate to hear him talk. Nonsensical babbling. It drives me insane. It's only the sex I want. I don't love him. I can't. I'm too old to love a boy. I can't rebuild my clan without a wife. No. I don't love Naruto. I just want his sex. This is about the sex. This is not about love._

_don't want tenderness, dobe. I want it the same as ever, as always. Hard, furiously animalistic. Strip me of my humanity. Make me feel._

_He wants so much to believe that it is a sign. A sign that he is loved by this Uchiha child. I let him believe it. I encourage it. I have never told him I love him aloud. I would never lie that way. This is not about love. It's about sex...and power._

_Why do I make him hurt me? He's more prone to tantrums than torture. I know that. I don't really like the pain either. I just like the…later. The later that comes when he is gone and I am alone…but I still feel him. I feel him inside me for days after he goes…on missions, to visit others who are not me, wherever. I feel him inside me and I know that, no matter how much he loves her, he's still fucking me. That delicious thought fills me with enough power that I feel invincible. I envision myself winning this imaginary battle with her. This is not about love._

_I'm going to feel this for days. I hope he leaves soon. I don't want him to look at me now. Not like this._

_All may be fair in love and war, but, now, I can't help but wonder the cost of fair-play: loss, pain, regret, lies, denial. The death of my clan. Perhaps it can be about love. Some day._


	2. My Original

It's called: The Cost of Fair Play and it by: Pesha from AFF.

Here I made it better to read (I hope anyway)

The Cost of Fair Play

Sasuke Point

_Generations have stood behind the old adage "all is fair in love and war." Why shouldn't I? He knew what he was getting when he accepted my...offer. He knew that it was never out of love. After five years of begging for love -Sakura's love-, he was willing to take what he could get...what I offer him is not more than he deserves. To just be with me at night and never have it for love. Innocence is for the weak. This is not about love. _

_He knew that._

_But I did love him to a point like very thing that was his body, except talking. I hate to hear him talk. Nonsensical babbling. It drives me insane. It's only the sex I want. I don't love him. I can't. I'm too old to love a boy. I can't rebuild my clan without a wife. No. I don't love Naruto. I just want his sex. This is about the sex. This is not about love. _

_Never about love with him._

_Today he said that he wanted it slow not so hard, and this is what I said. Don't want tenderness, dobe. I want it the same as ever, as always. Hard, furiously animalistic. Strip me of my humanity. Make me feel. Make me dream. Make me on pain._

_Make me love you even for one night._

_He wants so much to believe that it is a sign. Very night that he is here. A sign that he is loved by this Uchiha child. I let him believe it. I encourage it. Even when this is not about love and it may never be. I have never told him I love him aloud. I would never lie that way. This is not about love. It's about sex...and power._

_That's all I want from him all I ever want._

_Why do I make him hurt me? Because he makes me love the after pain. He's more prone to tantrums than torture. I know that. I don't really like the pain either. I just like the…later. The later that comes when he is gone and I am alone…but I still feel him. I feel him inside me for days after he goes…on missions, to visit others who are not me,_

_wherever._

_I feel him inside me and I know that, no matter how much he loves her, It may not be as much, but he's still fucking me. That maybe he dreams of me and our nights. That he may still feel me on him. That delicious thought fills me with enough power that I feel invincible. I envision myself winning this imaginary battle with her. One that I didn't know I was having_

_The battle that I always win him over. This is not about love._

_That's it we both have reached our peeks. I'm going to feel this for days. I hope he leaves soon. I don't want him to look at me now. See me in pain because he will feel sorry for what he did and he may never want to do it again. But I want this pain cuz I know it was he that did it. So he can't look at me now._

_Not like this._

_All may be fair in love and war, but, now, I can't help but wonder the cost of fair-play: loss, pain, regret, lies, and denial. The death of my clan. My dreams that I hope for him and when he finds love again with anyone but her. Maybe one love can be true.Perhaps it can be about love. _

_Some day._


	3. better then before

Again I change add litte parts to.

Please tell me if its better or not.

* * *

The Cost of Fair Play

Sasuke's POV.

Generations have stood behind the old adage "all is fair in love and war." Why shouldn't I? He knew what he was getting when he accepted my...offer. I told him not to love in love. Form the very being he knew that it was never out of love. Not from me anyway. After five years of begging for love -Sakura's love-, he was willing to take what he could get...what I offer him is not more than he deserves. That was what I thought anyway, to just be with me at night, and then leave when we were done and never have it for love. Innocence is for the weak, the fools that believe in it. This is not about love. It never was. I just didn't want to be alone at night any more.

He knew that. He said that it was okay.

But I did love him to a point, like very thing that was his body, except the talking. I hate to hearing him talk, that nonsensical babbling. It drives me insane. It's only the sex I want. I don't love him. I can't. I'm too old to love a boy. I can't rebuild my clan without a wife. No. I don't love Naruto. I just want his sex. This is about the sex. This is not about love. But sometimes I find myself listing for it, I want…. no…. I need to hear his voice and listen to that nonsensical babbling

It's never about loving with him.

Today he said that he wanted it slow, not so hard, and this is what I said, "Don't want tenderness, dobe. I want it the same as ever, as always, hard, furiously animalistic. Strip me of my humanity. Make me feel. Make me dream. Make me in pain." He said that he wanted to do it differently because he wants more than sex. He is starting to love. He wants to love me more than friends, he wants to be family.

"Make me love you even for one night." I say to him

He wants so much to believe that it is a sign. That I will love him, very night he is here, he looks for sings, a sign that he is loved by this Uchiha child. I let him believe it. I encourage it. I want to make him mine. Even when this is not about love, only sex and it may never be love. I have never told him I love him aloud. I would never lie in that way. This is not about love. It's about sex...and power, the control I had over him, when he comes to me every night, when he is in my arms.

That's all I want from him all I ever wanted.

Why do I make him hurt me? Why do I hurt he as well? I hurt him because he makes me love the after pain. He's more prone to tantrums than torture. I know that. I don't really like the pain either. I just like the…later. The later that comes when he is gone and I am alone…but I still feel him. I feel him inside me for days after he goes…on missions that may that weeks, to visit others who are not me, the ones who show him the love that I will not. I love the pain that he gives me. I love it more then I miss him for some reason. I make him because I want to feel him. And I hurt him because I didn't care when he is with the others.

Love only me

I feel him inside me and I know that, no matter how much he loves her, it may not be as much, but he's still fucking me. Still makes love to me ever night when he is home, not her. That maybe he dreams of me and our nights. Oh how I wish he does and wants to see me. That he still feels me on him when he leaves, that he thinks of me on his way home and that he still see me in his mind. That delicious thought fills me with enough power that I feel invincible. I envision myself winning this imaginary battle with her. One that I didn't know I was having or wanted to win. One that he will always choose me over her, that he may love me more. A battle, which I always win him over.

This is not about love.

That's it; we both have reached our peeks, I whisper his name and tonight is like any other night. I'm going to feel this for days. I hope he leaves soon. I don't want him to look at me now. See me in pain because he will feel sorry for what he did and he may never want to do it again. But I want this pain because I know it was he that did it. So he can't look at me now. He can't turn around know. Not when I'm close to tears, I can see then clouding my eyes. If he did I would make him stay.

Not like this.

All may be fair in love and war, but, now, I can't help but wonder the cost of fair-play: loss, pain, regret, lies, and denial. If he does leave me one day, I hope for him and when he finds love again with anyone but her. Maybe one love can be true. Perhaps it can be about love.

The death of my clan, my dreams to rebuild my clan.

Some day.

I may not want to but I do love him and want him to love only me, but to have him, I will have to stop the pain he gives me, to dominate him even more then I do now. And I can stop the pain and control him even more, never to set him free. So when the day comes when he leave her I will be there to love him with all my heart.


	4. Not a chapter but please read

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**  
**Rocketman1728**  
**dracohalo117**  
**VFSNAKE**  
**Agato the Venom Host**  
**Jay Frost**  
**SamCrow**  
**Blood Brandy**  
**Dusk666**  
**Hisea Ori**  
**The Dark Graven**  
**BlackRevenant**  
**Lord Orion Salazar Black**  
**Sakusha Saelbu**  
**Horocrux**  
**socras01**  
**Kumo no Makoto**  
**Biskoff**  
**Korraganitar the NightShadow**  
**NightInk**  
**Lazruth**  
**ragnrock kyuubi**  
**SpiritWriterXXX**  
**Ace6151**  
**FleeingReality**  
**Harufu**  
**Exiled crow**  
**Slifer1988**  
**Dee Laynter**  
**Angeldoctor**  
**Final Black Getsuga**  
**ZamielRaizunto**  
**Fenris187**  
**blood enraged**  
**arashiXnoXkami**  
**tstoldt**  
**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**  
**ElementalMaster16**  
**Dark Vizard447**  
**Darth Void Sage of the Force**  
**Shiso no Kitsune**  
**The Sinful**  
**Kage640**  
**Ihateheroes**  
**swords of twilight**  
**Kyuubi16**  
**darthkamon**  
**narutodragon**  
**bunji the wolf**  
**Cjonwalrus**  
**Killjoy3000**  
**blueexorist**  
**White Whiskey**  
**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**  
**Gin of the wicked smile**  
**tstoldt**  
**The wolf god Fenri**  
**JazzyJ09**  
**sleepers4u**  
**The Unknown 007**  
**Gallantmon228**  
**MKTerra**  
**Gunbladez19**  
**Forgottenkami**  
**RHatch89**  
**SoulKingonCrack**  
**Dreadman75**  
**Knives91**  
**The Lemon Sage**  
**Dark Spidey**  
**VioletTragedies**  
**Eon The Cat of Shadows**  
**kazikamikaze24**  
**animegamemaster6**  
**LLOYDROCKS**  
**demented-squirrel**  
**swords of dawn**  
**The Immoral Flame**  
**blueexorist**  
**Challenger**  
**Shywhitefox**  
**drp83**  
**Bethrezen**  
**Dragon6**  
**bellxross**  
**unweymexicano**  
**The First Kitsukage**  
**kingdom219**  
**brown phantom**  
**littleking9512**  
**kurokamiDG**  
**Auumaan**  
**FrancineBlossom**  
**BDG420**  
**Her Dark Poet**  
**bloodrosepsycho**  
**Shen an Calhar**  
**NarutoMasterSage4040**  
**Masamune X23**  
**Kuromoki**  
**Sliver Lynx**  
**devilzxknight86**  
**Unis Crimson**  
**Zero X Limit**  
**SinX. Retribution**  
**reven228**  
**JAKdaRIPPER**  
**Third Fang**  
**IRAssault**  
**Grumpywinter**  
**absolutezero001**  
**Single Silver Eye**  
**animekingmike**  
**Daniel Lynx**  
**zerohour20xx**  
**arturus**  
**Iseal**  
**Shisarakage**  
**Uzunaru999**  
**Dark-Knight**  
**fearme80**  
**Devilsummoner666**  
**slicerness**  
**Toa Naruto**  
**Soleneus**  
**kagedoragon**  
**dansama92**  
**KamenRiderNexus**  
**Captive Crimson**  
**KyuubiiLover27**  
**MozillaEverer**  
**4rm36uy**  
**ebm6969**  
**Repiece**  
**phantomshadowdragon**  
**Colonel Eagle**  
**Timothy1988**  
**ShadowZenith**  
**awsm125**  
**The Purple Critic**  
**Darkepyon**  
**Zombyra**  
**brickster409**  
**ChaosSonic1**  
**Leaf Ranger**  
**SoulEmbrace2010**  
**Oni Shin**  
**Silverknight17**  
**Specter637**  
**HunterBerserkerWolf**  
**shadow-red0**  
**The Roaming Shadow**  
**bucketbot**  
**AvalonNakamura**  
**Avacii**  
**Maxwell Gray**  
**Silvdra-zero**  
**Arashi walker**  
**Lord of Daemons**  
**Lord Anime**  
**CloudRed1988**  
**forestscout**  
**The Lost Mana**  
**Red Warrior of Light**  
**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**  
**Mr. Alaska**  
**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**  
**MugetsuIchigo**  
**bloodlust002**  
**Nerverean**

**Selonianth**

**Chrystel Malfoy-Potter**

**XXAngelOfMadnessXX**

**Rachelle4eva**

**Warmiko69  
**

**Miko69  
**


End file.
